October Skies
by ForTheLoveOfTheStory
Summary: Beth has been feeling ill for quite some time now, running out of ideas why she could be sick. pregnancy was the last on her list. She and Daryl only shared the night, when they were drunk in the shack, before burning it down. their now on the run, after the funeral home became swarmed with walkers. the the night at the shack forgotten, how to tell Daryl that she's pregnant?
1. Uno

Just hours ago, she and Daryl had just escaped the heard of walkers that had over ran the funeral home that they were staying in. they made it out with there bag and there lives. th ran for a couple of miles, both checking to see if the coast was clear, before stopping falling to the round attempting to breath. No words were spoken, as the caught their breath.

Beth let out a small yelp; the adrenalin had now left her body, reminding her of her badly sprained ankle. She grabbed a hold of it though her boot, Daryl looked over to holding her ankle and cursed.

"Ya did good," he said attempting to comfort her.

"You did better," she smiled, attempting to ignore the pain a little longer.

"Nah," he replied standing up.

She looked up at him, raising a brow as he offered her a hand up. It took her a moment to figure out how to stand using her good foot. She hand never broken, or badly injured a body part. Learning to work with out it, would take some practice. She leaned against him, his arm around her waist, and her arm around his neck. He began to walk them into them further into the woods.

"Where are we going?" she asked quietly

"Hiding till mornin'" he replied

She nodded in agreement, as they made there way to a place Daryl hand deemed safe. He helped her down onto the ground, where she could lean against the tree. She felt Daryl sit beside her. She leaned her head over resting it on his shoulder; Daryl jumped at first but then relaxed.

"I'll keep watch" he whispered

She nodded just staring off into the darkness; so many thoughts were going though her head all at once, making it hard just to sleep. The spent the rest of the night, into the early morning, in a comfortable silence.

She watched as the sun rose in the sky, she lifted her foot up, putting it up on her thigh, getting a better look at it. Daryl had unexpectedly moved his hand to her ankle first. He pulled down the sock, there was bruising up the lower part of her leg. He pulled the sock back up, grabbing the backpack and crossbow and helping her up.

"We need find a place to stay, let tha ankle heal" he said wrapping his said helping her up.

They walked out of the woods, continuing their journey in there search for a safe place to lay low, the gathered a few supplies, Daryl had found a bottle of muscle relaxer, making it possible for Beth to walk on her own, it was starting to become dark when they found a house that was easy securable.

"This looks like a good place" Daryl said.

He walked back around the house, meeting Beth at the front door. They both nodded as the headed off to work, Daryl boarded the windows, Beth set up walker string with trash cans to alert them of danger. They had finished up securing the house before night fall. Beth watched as Daryl secured the door, she limped to the kitchen turning the knobs of the oven. Happy to find out it was gas, she grabbed a pot putting water in it and then using the lighter to catch the fire on the stove.

"Ya need to rest" Daryl said walking into the kitchen

"We haven't eaten since yesterday, I'm fine the pill is helping" she explained

"Be careful," he said walking back into the darkness of the house

Beth used the fire from the stove, to light a few candles placing them on the kitchen table. Putting out a couple bowls and sliver wear, she knew Daryl wouldn't use them. He must have smelt the food cooking, as he walked in and sat down at the opposite end of the table.

"bon appetite" She said laying down the bowl of ramen soup, in front of him a long with a can of peaches.

"Good eats" Daryl replied

He reached in using his fingers to grab the noodles; he held them up to his mouth he happened to look up to see the disgusted look that Beth attempted to hide. Trying to be polite, He grabbed the fork that sat beside the bowl, twirling the past it and putting it in to his mouth.

Beth smiled as she watched Daryl eat with a fork, but couldn't help roll her eyes as Daryl lifted the can of peaches to his mouth, the peach juice going from the side of his mouth to his beard. She watched as he took the long sleeve and wipes his mouth clean.

After cleaning up the plates, she found Daryl in the living room sharpening his arrows and cleaning his cross bow in the candle light.

"Hey, I'm going to go check upstairs" she said.

Daryl replied with a grunt, as she made her way up the stairs, she noticed the pill begin to wear off, she would now deal with the pain, some where safe wanting to save the pills just incase. There were three bedrooms, the master room was at the end of the hall, a large king bed with two dressers on either side. She had walked over, guessing right found what must have been the lady of the houses dresser, after going though it she found a few pieces of clothing that would fit her.

She walked over to the bathroom, scanned though the cabinets finding some baby wipes that weren't too dried out. Changing out of the clothes, she came in wiping down her body with the wipes, and uses the deodorant. She started to pull the new shirt over her head when she heard a knock on the door.

"Ya okay in There?" Daryl asked

Beth opened the door, the shirt she wore was larger on her fame, but when sleeping she enjoyed, the freedom. She held her old dirty clothes and boots in one hand.

"There are some clean clothes that I think that will fit you in there." She pointed down the hall.

"Thanks" He said awkwardly

He watched as she limped down the hallway, making a pile of dirty clothes at the end of the hall next to the master bedroom door.

"Need more?" he asked lookdown at her ankle

She shook her head, as she walked passed him, making her way back down the stairs and into the living room. He followed behind her, watching as she walked to the back pack and opening a small pocket, he couldn't see very well with the light the candle he lit gave him.

"The color is Yellow" Beth announced

Her smile was wide, as she watched Daryl roll his eyes, and collect card the cards; she didn't tell him that she was a uno champion back at home. Unlike Daryl she was very pleased with her find.

"Loosening yer touch Greene" Daryl mocked her

She wasn't sure how many games they had played, but she now could hardly keep her eyes open. She let out a loud yawn, as she heard Daryl chuckling form the other side of the table.

"Kicking your but is exhausting" she teased back.

"Go to bed, I'll take the first watch." He said quietly

Beth immediately felt bad, buy Daryl's tone, he sounded a bit upset that there game had to end. She used the couch that she was leaning against for support, and she pulled herself up sitting on it, fixing the pillows and making herself comfortable.

"I'll continue kicking it more tomorrow" she yawned again.

"I can help you up to one of the bedrooms?" she heard Daryl moving around.

"It's comfy here" she replied laying her forearm over her eyes.

"Aright" he said sitting in the large recliner beside her.

She was awoken that morning, from the bright light that crept though the crack of the wooded windows. She had a horrible head ache she sat up, she noticed the uno cards were still spread out on the table, and she looked over to see Daryl sound asleep in the recliner. She smiled; it was a rare moment when she ever got to see him sleep.

She had decided it was best just to lay back and relax maybe that would help her headache go away. She wasn't sure how long it was, before Daryl woke up, she watched him as he stretched and yawed.

"Good morning" she said

"How long ya been up?" He asked

"A while, just relaxing it's nice ya know"

"Hungry?" he asked she just shook her head.

"Are you?" she asked sitting up

"Nah, I'll get it" he said standing up walking into the kitchen

"Do you need help?" she asked hearing a few pots banging around.

"I'm going huntin today, we need more that this boxed crap" she heard him growl

Daryl walked back to the recliner, sitting down the bowl of ramen in his hand.

"Tired of eating this shit" he said putting the bowl to his mouth.

"It's only been a day" she replied

"Nah ate it a lot when I was a kid" he said.

"Oh" she replied

Some time later in the day, still sitting on the couch foot propped up, praying that the swelling to go down. Returned back into the living room. His crossbow loaded and a few arrows with him.

"Going hunting," he walked over handing her a gun

"When I come back, I'll knock on the door 3 times. If I don't come back to nigh,t don't come lookin" he instructed

"Better come back" she said holding the gun firm.

He nodded, as he locked and closed the door behind him. Crossbow on his back heading out towards the woods, he didn't want to leave Beth to long by herself, in a shit world like this no one could do it alone. He was had been gone for a couple hours, in that time he had killed a hand full of squirrels and a couple raccoons.

He was relived when he walked back up to the house, no other foot prints but his own. He walked towards the door, and knocked three times. He waited as the hobbling Beth opened the door.

"Welcome back" observing the kills he lifted up to show her.

"Looks good" let him into the house following behind him.

She sat beside him on the kitchen floor, it was to risky to have anything blood, or rotting anywhere they walkers could smell. She sat on the floor beside him, pulling out her knife to help him skin their dinner. She rolled her eyes at the look he gave her, reaching over grabbing the semi full back pack, using it to elevate her foot.

He threw her one of the squirrels; her stomach turned as she held it in her hand, the smell was awful. She chose to ignore it as laid the animal down on the floor cutting it made her lose it. She quickly stood up, and ran to the downstairs rest room vomiting in the sink.

She wasn't surprised when Daryl was right by her side, though how bad she felt she couldn't help to smile when she felt him hold her hair.

"Ya okay?" he asked his voice laced with concern

"Fine, I think that squirrel might have been sick or something, it smelt horrid." she replied now standing strait up, a light blush on her face.

"Ain't ever upchucked because the smell o squirrel" he said standing in the door way.

"I'm not as hard core as you I guess," she shrugged it of walking back into the kitchen attempting to pretend the situation never happened.

"Is skinning a raccoon, the same as a squirrel?" she asked attempting to change the subject.

"Yer not skinning nothing, not till we figure out what's wrong witch ya" he replied

"Nothing is wrong, it's that squirrel" she argued

"I just killed it nothing wrong" he said

"Go lay down he demanded." Walking, standing in front of her.

"I don't need you getting sick all over the food, Go" he said

She didn't feel like arguing, grabbing one of the water bottles on the table. she walked back into the living room, lying on the couch drinking the water getting the taste out of her mouth.

"Hey, wake up" she heard Daryl's voice close very close to her ear

She hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep, she opened her eyes, and the room was lit by candle light. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked

"While" he said said

"Here eat" he handed her a small plate of what she could guess was raccoon.

She was tired of arguing with him, when Daryl made the dinner he never offered sliver wear. She picked the pieces of meat up with her fingers, Daryl sat in the recliner chair beside her and they ate in silence.

"You sick?" he asked.

"No," she replied shortly

"You could have gotten it from the prison?" he continued

"Showing up now?" she said

He shrugged his shoulder finishing his food

They had decided it was the muscle relaxer that she had been taking. On the bottle it says take with food. And at that time she sure she hasn't been eating enough. They had decided that he security and location of the house, would be a good place to settle down until Beth's ankle had finished healing. Neither of the wanted to admit it, but they both hated being on the run. It was nice to come to some where familiar.

She had only been taking at pills, when they would go on runs, making sure to eat first. But still even with out taking the pills, she had a horrible head ache, her back hurt and the constant nausea.

"Ya ready?" he asked as she walked out of the bathroom

She nodded her head grabbing her empty back pack, his cross bow loaded, he handed her a hand gun placing it in her pants her hip and jeans.. The walked out of the house securing it behind her, Daryl` had hot wired a car, making runs a lot more efficient would go to small towns around the area. Searching though as many as 12 houses a day.

Stopping in front of a small cul-de-sac, Daryl turned off the car, and they both got out of the car. Beth's with her hand gun ready and Daryl with the crossbow. Prepared for any danger before walking into the area.

Thank you so much for reading

Can't get enough Bethyl? Check out the other short stories that I have written about these two

((Also looking for a beta))


	2. What A Sucker

They secured the area, before heading to the first house. Daryl kicked down the lock door and they stood watch. Usually any noise would bring them out; they didn't hear any death groans. They walked into the living room, Beth checking the kitchen as Daryl checked the den. So far the first floor was clear. The walked up the stairs, cleaning the area as they went

Daryl had his back turned as he cleared the first room in the hallway; he and Beth never really spoke during runs, minds to focused finding supplied and avoiding danger. But Beth was total silent no movement. He looked over to see her standing in front of a room. He raised a brow; she looked as stood still as a statue.

He walked over to her, looking over her shoulder. His heart felt heavy as he could only image hers did. There a pail white crib, the blankets and decor of the crib were pink.

The silence continued as they stood in the door way. He reached forward grabbing her hand, that idol sat at her side. She laced her fingers with his immanently, squeezing his hand tightly after a couple moments; he lightly pulled her back her back against his chest as he closed the door.

"Gotta move forward" spoke up

She looked over to him, he large blue eyes catching his. She stared at the door for a moment before turning around, nodding her head.

"Yeah" she said walking into one of the already cleared room.

The smell of dusty musty rooms had never bothered her before, now she was tempted to spray it with perfume before entering. She walked into the master bathroom, grabbing all the pills and creams she could find. Looking in the lower cabinets, seeing and then grabbing the pads on the lower shelf.

She would be starting anytime now, and better to be safe than sorry. Getting some soap products, walking into the hallway, she walked into a room, full of school text books. She walked over to the desk, human health books. She skimmed though a few of them, before putting them into the bag.

She walked down stairs and to the kitchen. Grabbing some dented cans of spaghetti o's and dried pasta. Collecting some candles, on the way out she met Daryl in the front yard. He apparently cleared two of the houses, and putting some items into the trunk of the car. She sighed at him in disappoint.

"Ya can still go though the houses" a smirk formed on his face.

"Your right about that" she said

She opened the side door, clearing some of her backpack out for more potential items.

They met in front of the car, walking though the houses. Beth tended to have a better eye at finding things that Daryl over looked. She found some oatmeal, saltine crackers, chips and more bottled water.

Daryl had been driving though the empty roads of Georgia. He heard crackling, looking over to see Beth with a stick hanging out of her mouth. She smiled at him, pulling the round red sucker out of her mouth. Leaning it close to him, offering some he shook his head.

He couldn't help watching her out of the corner of his eye, the way she ran the tip of her tongue around looking out the widow. She pulled the sucker in and out of her mouth Daryl knew she had no idea what she was doing, but it drover him crazy making his pants tight.

"Would ya keep the damn thing in yer mouth" it came out a little harsher then he had planed.

He watched as her eyes widened placing the red sucker in her mouth her checks pink with embarrassment.

She kept the sucker in her mouth the rest of the ride home, maybe Daryl had a pet peeve with food, the blush on her face faded as they were close to their home.

"What the hell is that" Daryl asked pressing on the brakes, making the car jerk to a stop. There had been a small herd of walkers, piled in a small group eating some type of what Beth hoped was an animal. The turned their head hearing the engine . Daryl had been though larger swarm of walkers before.

Beth held on to her gun, as she looked to Daryl who nodded, he then pressed on the gas, the car they were able to knock some of the walkers down with the car. Beth was on alert gun pointed to all the windows, as they made there escape.

The quickly made it back to the home, the made there way out of the car, Beth's gun still pulled looking around before putting it back at her waist, she and Daryl worked on bringing there supplies back into the house. After the last times making into the house Daryl stood at the door.

"I'll be back." He said closing the door behind himself

He walked back out to the car, turning it on and parking it a couple houses down. Still close enough to get to as a get away car but still far enough away protecting where they stayed. He wasn't sure how long they had been staying there, but there idea of just staying until her ankle got better seemed to be longer then they thought.

He found himself quite often attempting to figure out what was wrong with his companion, she had been vomiting, complain of headaches, yet she never felt warm to the touch. Nothing of what he others experienced back at the prison. He decided that he would continue to watch her, and offer her meds to help her that's all he could really do.

He walked back inside, locking the door behind her. She hand her feet propped up on the coffee table a bag of stale chips in her lap as she read the book in her hand.

"Living the life huh?" he asked chuckling sitting in the recliner beside him.

He reached his hand into the bag of chips she offered him grabbing a good hand full of stale sour cream and onion chips.

"Found these under a bed" she said smiling

"What the hell are they doin under a bed?" he asked

"Hiding them I guess" she responded Turing the page in her book.

"You find the weirdest shit" he commented grabbing another hand full

"I'll take that as a complement" she said

The candle light lit the living room once more; it had been Daryl's turn to pick the card game. Beth wasn't surprised when he picked poker, she had never played before so he spent most of the night teaching her. Now getting the hang of it, she was becoming quite good at it.

It was either that or Daryl porously was letting her win. They both went silent as they head death growls in the distance. Daryl hopped up, and grabbed his cross bow looking though the peep hole on the door, before opening it and walking out.

Beth followed behind him, but knowing better then to leave the house. She looked out seeing a few walkers in the bushes around the home. She watched Daryl's back as he made a few new alarm systems for the house, grabbing the barbed wire beside the house he tied some around trees in hopes to catch them before getting to the house.

"We'll be better upstairs" Daryl said bolting up door and window.

Beth nodded grabbing her back pack, food and water as they walked upstairs. Beth headed strait towards the master sweet. Throwing her back at he foot of the bed, Daryl walked though the other rooms looking for an easy exit he walked into the master sweet looking out the window and couldn't' help but smile.

"Learned from the best," she simply replied grabbing one of the candles from the bag lighting it. Beth stretched out on the bed, as Daryl sat at the corner of the room.

"There's room up her for two" Beth patted the bed beside her, she felt awkward attempting offering him some of the bed, but then felt guilty for him staying on the floor

He shook his head, as he began to pick at his fingernails in the candle light. She laid down placing her head on the pillow as she sighed; it was so nice to be in a bed. She laid to the side looking over at Daryl who caught her gaze, but then went to cleaning his nails.

The light eventually went out in the room; the small amount of candle must have hit the end of the wick. He stared into the dark room, listening to Beth's breathing and tossing in her sleep, he began to notice her tossing more often, breathing became heavy. He got up walking towards the side of the bed.

No doubt in his mind, that she was having a nightmare, he wiped the stray strands of hair from her face, as he hushed her attempting to calm her down. She gasped opening her eyes.

"I'm ere" he whispered to her

"Don't leave" she begged silently, still half asleep.

"Ain't goin no where" he replied

Thank you guys so much for the comments and Story follows

I'm so excited to see where this will go.

(still looking for a beta)


	3. Road Kill

Daryl was stiff, as his body came out of the strange position; he ended falling asleep in the night before. His bones cracked as he stretched, He looked over to Beth who had balled herself up in the blankets sound asleep. He slowly stood up as he walked over pulling the curtains over the window's allowing Beth to sleep longer.

He opened the door quietly made it out of the room, and down the hall. He could hear the loud death groan as he walked down the stairs. He held his crossbow up, as he cleared the first floor. He checked though the cracks of the windows, seeing some of the walkers around the house.

Grabbing one of his hunting knifes, walking out taking care of the walkers that the barbed wire didn't catch. Still being early in the morning, as he disposed of the corpses, he decided he would go check the traps that he set out late that night.

The sharp pain coming from her back, and to her stomach woke her from her sleep. She wasn't surprised to see that Daryl already left. The pain felt some what familiar; maybe she had finally started her period. The floor cold. on the bottom of her feet, as she walked into the bathroom. She grabbed the pads and sat down on the toilet,

"The hell?" she asked aloud

"Her panties were still dry, she shook her head, and she rarely had cramps during this time. Angry she opened the cabinet throwing them back inside, pulling up her pants and walking into the bed room. She remembered she still had the books in the bottom of the bag. She quickly pulled it out.

"No" she said throwing the book down.

"It' can't be" she quickly, jumped off the bed running down stairs, to the other collection of books that sat in a pile on the table. Grabbing all of them, running into the bathroom, closing and locking the door.

She looked up the symptoms in each book, each leading her to the same answer, she was pregnant. She covered her face with her hands, shaking her head violently

Don't get ahead of yourself," she thought taking a deep breath

"no need to panic, It's just stress," she continued to calm herself down.

She gathered up all the books shoving them under the bed, getting dressed and walking down she walked over to the couch and pulled her journal out from under the cushions.

She made her way into the kitchen, to make herself breakfast. Consisted of oatmeal and saltine crackers. She looked over her journal, as she ate breakfast, it was really the only thing that helped her keep the days separated. Looking back at the time she got it, at the old country club. All of her entries mentioned nothing about the period.

She was startled when she heard the door rattling, grabbing her gun that was at her hip as she stood up and hiding back behind the wall. Then she heard three knocks on the door, she quickly walked to the door looking in the peep hole seeing Daryl. She opened the door and smiled.

"'Morin" he greeted, holding a couple raccoons in his hands.

"Morning, out hunting huh?" She said closing the door.

"That herd walkers won't north, I saw some deer today" he said

The smile that Daryl held at that moment talking about deer made her smile, he looked over seeing that she had already eaten breakfast, her oatmeal barely touched. He then looked up at her she smiled nodding her head, as she watched him grab the bowl finishing the food.

"Can we go on a run today?" she asked

"whatcha needin?" he asked running his finger over the bowl, getting the last bit of the oatmeal.

"Girl things" Beth began to play with the him of her shirt.

Daryl raised his brow, looking at her simple nodded and finally understanding wash all he replied hanging the raccoons, by there tails cutting there throats to let them drain while they were away.

Gathering there empty back packs, they walked out to the car, Daryl opening the drivers side door as Beth jumped into the passenger side seat, god she wished she didn't have to have Daryl come with, she really hoped he didn't follow her either

They finally pulled up to the old CVS, that they had visited before, to Beth's request. She had seen a few of the tests, a couple weeks ago when the first went though. She quickly opened the door and closed it, she wasn't surprised when Daryl was right behind her.

"I'd rather do this alone" she said looking back to see him shake his head

"Stand by the door" he replied as the walked up to the building

Beth knew better then to argue with him, as she sighed. She opened the door hitting the wall making enough noise stir any undead. After waiting a moment, she walked down the isle, playing it cool as she walked past the test. It might have been her paranoia kicking in but she could swear she felt Daryl's eyes on her.

She looked back meeting Daryl's eyes, glared at him hoping to discourage him from watching her, out of the corner of her eye she saw the tests. She was after casually acting like she ran into the shelf. She knocked down a couple of the tests, she kicked the quickly down the isle as she made her way to the pads.

She quickly looked back; Daryl had respected her and watched out the door. She bent down picking up the two tests, and then the pack of pads beside it. She put them in the bag; she swung it over her shoulder. She met Daryl at the door as they walked to the car.

"Can you teach me how to drive?" she asked looking over to him

He stopped raising his brow looking at her

"I mean, I kind of know how but never really was taught "she said stuttering

He shook his head as he smirked, he was a little taken back at her question he walked forward opening the door for her; she tilted her head and then smiled as she jumped in to the front seat. Daryl jumped in to the passenger seat as Beth was still attempting to adjust the seat.

She turned on the car, pressing on the brake before hitting the car into drive. Daryl was impressed with Beth's skills so far until shifting into drive and pressing into the gas jerking the car Daryl used the dash board to catch himself.

"Gentle Beth!" Daryl's tone higher due to his sudden scare

"So sorry," she looked over watching as Daryl put on his seat belt.

He felt bad yelling at her, she had looked to know what she was doing, that's what you get when you assume. He thought to himself. He put the seat belt on, he hadn't been killed by walkers, and he'll be damned, to be killed by a teenage driver. He saw her light shaking and bit his bottom lip taking a breath

"Take a deep breath" Daryl instructed

"This was a stupid idea," she said.

"Nah you need ta know this, what if somethin' happens ya need to be able ta drive" he said

She nodded her hands griped tight on the steering wheel, she took her foot of f the brake and pressed the gas slowly, she went down the road slowly.

"Look At ya! Doin' good!" he praised the blonde behind the wheel

"Ya can go faster ya know" the usual speed demon said to the cautious driver.

"It says 45 though here" Beth said pointing to the road signs

"Those signs don't count, no more" now sounding more annoyed

Beth stuck her tongue out at the redneck, turning her head back to the road she noticed a raccoon crossing the road she pushed on the brake barley missing the raccoon.

"The hell!" Daryl yelled

"I would have hit him!" Beth responded

"We could have ate im" he replied

"Eat road kill" she screeched

"Ya ate it before no fuss"

"Eww" Beth looked to him in discussed

"What do you think were gonna eat tonight? Same damn thing" he leaned back in the seat

Beth shook her head, and continued down the road, finally making it back to the house. She returned the car back to its parking spot. a few house over grabbing her back pack as she walked into the house.

She walked strait up into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. She grabbed the pregnancy testes from the bag and read the instructions. Best results would be fist thing in the morning; she then took them and hid them in some towels. Walking back down stairs, Daryl had already skinned the raccoons and had them cooking over the stove.

"Everythin ok?" he asked

She nodded looking over to the stove "Smells good"

He smirked and looked away shyly, Beth noticed he didn't take complements very well.

After having a large dinner, Beth sat down on the couch looking over to a book that Daryl had in his had.

"That's a good one, have you read it?" she asked

He shook his head putting the book down on the end table. Beth picking it up

"Are you going to read it?" she asked

"nah no pictures" he responded

Beth smiled over at him, "I can read it to you, I mean if you want me to" she said sounding a bit stupid

She could tell by the look on Daryl's face that he was interested but to ashamed to take the offer. She opened the book, getting comfortable on the couch as she started reading the book from the beginning.

It had been late in the night, and she was half way though the book, they both and been yawning she folded the page to mark the spot. As she stood stretching, Daryl looked over to her a little confused.

"Bed time" she said walking in front of him, taking his hand attempting to pull him out the chair. He fought at first but then giving in as he stood up, his hand in Beth's as they walked upstairs, and to the master bedroom. Beth unfolded her side as Daryl made himself comfortable on the floor.

"Room up here" she said

"I'm comfy down ere" he replied

Beth threw him a couple of the pillows and a blanket from the bed he caught them as he nodded in appreciation and then made himself comfortable. She wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep. But for the first time in a while she was safe, full and comfortable. And in this world that's all she could ask for.

-thank you so much for reading


	4. To Catch A Deer

Beth woke early that morning now that the heard of walkers had went south, the wild life returned, the birds sang as she stretched. She looked over to see the scattered pillows and blankets on the floor. Remembering the excitement in his voice, from when he told her he saw deer the other day, she wasn't surprised he already left

"I really don't have to do this," she told herself

She passed back and forth in the bathroom, biting her bottom lip.

"It's just a lot of stress, and were finally settled in now"

She needed to make her decision fast, or else her bladder wouldn't hold much longer. She began to rock, as she held the test in her hand. This little stick held the future of her life. She knew if she was pregnant, she would most likely die in child birth like Lori did. If she thought the factors of getting pregnant before the world went to shit, this was three times as scary.

"I'll do this" she motivated herself

Finally listening to the cries of her bladder, she read the instructions on the box she watched as the view window turned into a pink plus sign. She shook her head in disbelief. She reached up and took the second test, the same results she sat the test on the floor as she held her face in her hands.

She heard the front door open; she quickly got off the toilet and disposed of the tests. She walked down stairs, something was wrong. Daryl was sitting at one of the kitchen chairs his right arm hung at his side, his breathing irregular

"Daryl?" she whispered walking over to him

She stood in front of him, getting on her knees she looked up at him, his eyes were closed tightly. She began to panic, thinking what could have happened to him she began to inspect his body, no seen wounds, or blood

"Take a picture it will last longer," he grunted felling uncomfortable her gaze

"Were you bitten?" she asked fear laced in her voice

"If I were bite, I wouldn't o came back" his voice barely audible.

"Shot? What happened" she was growing impatient wanting answers

"Fine stop fussing" he growled attempting to stand up

Loosening his balance and falling forward, lucky enough Beth and stood and caught him. All of his weight had been pressed on her, after a moment he took back some of his weight.

"You need to lay down" Beth said wrapping her arm around his waist, supporting him.

"I be alright" he said

He didn't have it in him to fight against her; she walked him over to the couch. She noticed that he favored his right side of his body; he sat down on the couch Beth fixed the pillows on the couch making him more comfortable.

"What happened, did you hit your head?"

His long messy hair, made it difficult to see any gashes or bumps on is head. She heard him let out a low almost groan, as she checked his head.

"I don't see anything"

She sighed in relief, she sat on her knees in front of the couch, she couldn't help looking him over again. His breath was still labored; with out thinking she reached forward to his cut off flannel shirt, as she began to unbutton it. Thinking that maybe one of his ribs, had been broken. She had been shocked, when his entire pulled away from her hands.

"The hell you thinking girl" Daryl yelled

"The fuck ya know anyway, ya ant no help just go back upstairs in the bathroom and leave the fuck alone, damn"

She took a deep breath; it was hard to handle Daryl when he got like this. She began walking upstairs to the bathroom, grabbing a few pain killers and muscle rubs. He could still hear him cussing and carrying on downstairs. She walked down stairs, ignoring him as she walked to the kitchen.

She came back with a glass of water, as she sat back in front of him, pain killer and held her hand out for him to take them. She wasn't surprised when he refused her at first.

"Grow up Daryl and take these" she pushed her hand towards him

"Who's goanna protect ya, when im knocked out cold, princess"

"I can take care of myself," she was interrupted with his mocking laugh

"It's better than your loud obnoxious ass, yell profanities at me, loud enough anyone to hear giving us away" she hissed

She shoved the pills back at him again, he still reused the meds. She rolled her eyes and sat them on the table. He had kept quite after Beth's outburst, he watches as she reached forward grabbing the book that she had been reading out loud the past couple nights. He had half expected her to read it out loud again to him. But she sat in silence as she turned the pages.

The was woken by the throbbing ache of his ribs, His eyes his vision was blurry at first he was a little taken, he could feel Beth's soft breath as she was sound asleep on his chest Beth had always had a good heart, even with everything that had happened . He watched her sleep, he noticed her hand was on his right wrist on his pulse, he use to do this when he and merle were younger and his brother would black out from his drug use.

He would never admit this out loud, but he enjoyed Beth's company, and if it weren't for his aching chest, he would allow her to sleep longer on his chest. He felt guilty but the extra pressure on his chest was making it more difficult to breath.

"Hey Beth?" he whispered to her

She moaned a little in her sleep, she rubbed her face into his chest, ignoring his call"

"Wake up" he used his free hand to shake her shoulder lightly

After a couple minutes her eyes opened met his, as she bushed quickly sitting up. He chuckled as he watched her fix her hair, she looked as if he was mad at her.

"Sorry" she looked away

"Nah, no need ta be"

Beth had smiled, she was relived that things had become some what normal again. His breathing wasn't as labored. She opened her mouth to speak to him, just in an instance she felt nauseous. She attempted to wait hoping it would go away, after battling it for a while she left to use the bathroom

After coming out of the bathroom, she walked into the living room, Daryl had been sitting up on the couch the first few buttons of his shirt undone, his arm out of the cut off. Beth could see it was swollen black and blue.

"Do you think it's broken" she asked startling Daryl

Her voice started him, he jumped as he attempted quickly as possible to slip his arm back into his shirt. Beth raised a brow as she stood in front of him. She had noticed how shy Daryl was about showing any skin. When she was at the house, she would wear shorts and spaghetti strapped shirts. But he would always be covered up even in the Georgia heat.

"Are you shy Daryl Dixon" she teased

He grunted as his attempt to quickly put his arm away failed. He watched as Beth reached over to the table grabbing the muscle rub. She opened the tube and squeezed some into her hand. He watched as she rubbed her hands together and then waked closer to him.

"This will help"

"Don't need it" he replied

"Beth rolled her eyes as she attempted to still touch his shoulder

"Yah deaf girl?" he asked.

Beth had enough of this, he was being ridiculous. Fine if you won't let me, do it yourself she said throwing the tube into his lap

Making her way back upstairs, they had spent the next couple of days this way. Beth coming around to check on him, feeding him and making sure he was comfortable but not many commutations between them.

Daryl was once again mobile his side was killing him. He was pretty sure that he had torn the muscle in his shoulder or back he wasn't quite sure. He had walked out of the down stairs bathroom when he saw Beth going though there bags. He watched as she pulled out some bullets and loaded her gun

"Whacha doin?" he asked

"Going hunting" she said a little snotty

"With a gun, ant gonna go far"

"What do ya suggest, you can't hunt"

"Nah but I'm feelin good enough to teach ya"

"Sure?" she asked

She watched as he walked over putting his boots on, and his angel wing vest on. She followed him to the door and made sure to lock, the cross bow on her back and her hand gun on her hip. They had walked slower then normal, but she could see Daryl was in a lot of pain. She didn't want to feel sorry for him, she had offered her assistance may time and he denied them every time.

The checked the traps that Daryl had set, finding nothing and resting them again to check the next morning. They tracked though the forest, never really finding anything, though Beth ran a crossed an abandoned personal garden, that had weeded infested berry plants, she moved her shirt up as a bowl grabbing as many strawberry's blueberries and raspberries as she could.

"You should wash those first," Daryl pointed out as she put one in her mouth

"But they taste so good" Beth whined like a child playfully.

They weren't lucky on catching anything the next few days; Beth was still learning how to set up traps, not tying the string tight enough would result in the animal breaking free. He hated how Beth was so hard on herself, but he had to admit he felt damn guilty for now being able to do it on his own.

Though he had to admit, Beth's hunger for actual food made her drive to do better. He was proud, as she watched her stalk a rather fat dear she had had practices with the last few she had almost been close to killing, learning from her mistakes, he couldn't help but coach the steps under his breath.

He took a deep breath, as he watched Beth shoot off the arrow. The scuffling sound he had grown a custom to hearing, now was replaced the high pinched squall, he looked Beth had been running towards the deer, that now on the ground.

"I'll be damned" he said with a chuckle walking over to the kill

Thanks for reading


	5. Jack Daniles

Author's note

This chapter contains dark themes such as attempted abortion. I'm attempting to play Beth as realistic as possible It's a zombie apocalypse things aren't pretty.

"Careful Beth" Daryl yelled out

"She's huge!" she looked back her smile widened

Daryl couldn't help but smile back in return, he felt more pride in this moment then he had in his whole life. He had left the prison, with the most likely to get killed. She had no survival training, and when he first met her family, no will to live. Though his training she learned to find shelter, track and most importantly find food.

Daryl had been caring the back pack as he walked up to the kill; Beth was already standing over the deer, her knife cutting its throat. it had been a clean arrow to it's skull an instant kill, he reached in the back pack, grabbing the rope as he tied the back legs and Beth climbed the tree they hung it to drain it.

"Looks good" he complimented

"So what are you going to eat?" Beth asked teasing

After letting the deer bleed out, they quickly made the process of cleaning it here. Just an extra precaution, to make sure there home stayed hidden. Beth had begun to gut the deer when she screeched, jumping back. Daryl arched his brow and leaned over to see what the fuss was over

"That's a fawn" Daryl pointed out the obvious.

"I didn't know, Oh my god" Beth's voice was a bit panicked.

"Ain't ya fault," Daryl sighed

"I killed a poor pregnant deer" Beth had crawled away from the carcass

She watched as Daryl reached over cutting the placenta as if it were nothing. Her eyes widened, as he picked it up and putting it to the side.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Gutting the deer" he said

"What are you going to do with that?" she asked

"Eat it"

"No we can't" She squeaked loudly

"Food is food princess," he replied finished gutting the deer. 

"No" she said walking off into the bushes

He turned around, watching to see where she was storming off to, she and been an emotional rollercoaster. it was driving him crazy, He watches as she disappear in the bushes. He turned away, maybe he was lucky and she was just taking a piss. After a few moments she didn't return he began to walk in the bushes making his presents know.

He walked over to see Beth hunched over by a tree, she had one of the hunting knifes in her hand she was digging a hole. He raised his brow, watching her for a couple of moments.

"Whacha doin?" he asked

"Digging a hole" she finally acknowledges his existence and looked over to him

"No shit wut fer?" he growled

"I'm barring that foul" she replied

He opened his mouth to argue with her, he had learned something with being around all those women in the prison. That sometimes it's better to bite your tongue than argue with them. That deer that she had killed, had been large enough to feed both of them. Barring the fawn would shut her up, he was for it.

He walked quickly walked over to the fawn, lifting it up with his hands and walking it over to where she stood. He placed it in the ground, as they kicked the dirt over it. Beth took a deep breath, as she walked over to him wrapping her arm around him in a hug, she was gentle not to hurt his ribs.

I'm going to have to sharpen that knife now," he replied putting his arm around her back in a gentle hug

He was happy it was over, they walked silently back to the deer, their supplies and the deer heading back to the house. He wasn't about to ask what had gotten in to Beth, wanting to avoid another fight. They had carried the deer down into the basement, the coldest part of the house to keep it as fresh as possible the stench in one area.

There had been a cretin form a tension between them, Daryl wasn't sure if it was because of the deer, or his accident that happened more than a week ago. Who knew something as stupid, as falling out of a tree could fuck so many things up.

After a large well deserved dinner, Daryl at in us usual recliner chair, shaping the hunting blade that Beth had use to dig the hole earlier today, he was happy that bet not only caught him up on the sections he missed, but continued to read to him. After finishing the book Beth sat it down on the table. He watched her get up and begin to walk upstairs.

"Goin ta bed?" he asked

"Taking a bath" she explained

The dead fawn had really bothered her more that it should of, maybe she was guilty that she was pregnant and knew how scared and vulnerable she was that the deer must have felt the same. Then she laughed at herself. Hormones were a crazy thing, it was now been a week from the pregnancy test.

From what she could calculate she had been at least 3 months pregnant. It was probably her imagination, but she could see her stomach growing rounder. She had let it sit for a while allowing it to get room tempter. Now becoming the colder months, she wouldn't get to this often.

She hadn't known much at all about pregnancy, sure she knew the basics like how she got pregnant and it hurts like a hell to give birth. She was the youngest in her family, never really dealing with pregnancy. She did hang around Lori during her pregnancy, she didn't want to die, but she knew abortion was just wrong, it wasn't the babies fault.

She walked into the master bedroom, grabbing her back pack, pulling out a half empty bottle of jack Daniels and walking into the bathroom, she locked the door as she slipped out of her clothes, she sat in the water the bottle in her had, she knew drinking alcohol in pregnancy was wrong.

"I'm sorry" she apologized to her stomach before taking a swig of the liquor. She had decided that she had been pretty tipsy. And it was best that she had finished her bath and gone to bed. She lost her balance, slipping in the bathtub falling onto her side.

Daryl had been asleep downstairs in the recliner, when he heard the loud thud from upstairs, jumping up on his feet looking around, recognizing here wasn't any danger.

"Beth" he called out to her

Beth's back and lower hip aced from the fall, she stepped out of the bath tub holding on to the sink. As attempted to keep her balance, she opened the medicine cabinet looking for a pain killer. She had knocked a few of the other bottles, as she clumsy looked for the bottle. Finally finding the bottle she looking for, she twisted the lid open

She ran up the stairs quickly, remembering that she had mentioned that she was going to take a bath. He came up pounding on the bathroom door.

"Beth" he yelled

She jumped spilling the bottle of pills on to the sink and floor

"Shit" she said out loud

She jumped back into the bath tub laying down in it, maybe if she pretended that nothing was wrong, he'd leave her be

"I'm" stuttered attempting to keep her cool "okay" she said

"Ya hurt?" he asked

"Nope, nope I'm feeling good" she said

"Smooth" she whispered to herself

She sat in the bathtub, for what like a good while, long enough for her skin to get pruned again. Assuming Daryl had gone back down stairs. She stood up, the affects of the liquor slowly wearing off. She stepped out, drying herself with a towel. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she opened the door and Daryl appeared in the door way. She attempted to slam the door shut, but Daryl used his boot to block the door from closing.

She reeked of alcohol; he could smell it right as she walked out of the room. He now he knew why she was spending so much time in the bathroom, he should have seen it sooner. Right after the prison fell she wanted a drink, he as stupid enough to allow her one, now she was hiding in the bathroom doing god knows what else.

Even with his bad shoulder, he was able to push against the door opening it with ease. He looked around the bathroom, spotting the bottle of Jack Daniels only a small amount of liquid sat at the bottom. The bottle must have been in the house when they arrived. He would never put his hands on a woman, but seeing the pills spread across the bathroom floor angered him, he pushed past her and into the room.

"How many did you take?" he attempted to keep his voice calm

He waited for an answer as he got on his knees, looking over to all the empty bottle on the floor all very potent drugs.

"How many?!" he screamed turning around facing Beth.

He watched as the blonde before him played wit the rim of her towel looking down.

"Stop acting stupid and tell me" He was now staring her down

He had had her pined against the wall of the bathroom, his head bent down his eyes looking strait in to hers. His chest was puffed out, and his breathing heavy as he screamed at her.

"Your just a selfish bitch, don't know why I been trying to take care of ya, should have know you weren't strong enough." He taunted her.

"How many did you fucking take" he growled

He watched as her body trembled with fear, in other circumstances he would have felt horrible, he had seen to many people he cared about taken away from him because of drugs. He wouldn't have it happen to Beth, she was all he had left. if scarring her to the point of pissing it that what it took.

Her eyes watered with tears, her heart was beating out of her chest. She now some what sober from the liquor, swore that she would never touch another drop as long as she lived.

Her breath began to quicken, for the first time in what seemed like years Beth began to sob, the tears came down her face, she quickly held up her ands covering her face.

"It won't happen again, I swear" she squeaked

She was a little surprised when she was pulled into his embrace, taking her hands away from her face, as she placed her head into his chest. She could feel his head lay against her head

"yer all I got left" she swore she heard him whisper

"I'm sorry" she replied.

She didn't remember much of that night, except being woken up with a horrible head ache. She rubbed her eyes opening them; she stretched out on the bed. She was startled as she sat up and saw Daryl leaned against the wall, his eyes staring at her.

"Good morning" she said to him all he retuned to her was grunt

"Member anything from last night?" he asked

She shook her head, not being quite truthful, she wanted to forget how scary was. the fact that she had cried and mostly importantly her attempted to kill her child.

"Rough night" she replied shortly

"Damn right it was" he growled

"What drugs you been taken?" he asked

"That's the first time I've drank since the cabin" she said placing her feet on the floor.

"Bullshit" he replied

"I'm not lying Daryl"

"Yer random vomiting, mood swings and head aches say something else." he shot back

"And I wasn't trying to kill myself either" she interrupted him.

"Then what the hell Greene?" he asked

She took a deep breath; she couldn't do this alone any longer. He need to know, it was his right to know. But how would she tell him, she bit her bottom lip as Daryl stare at her.

"I was trying to kill the baby" she said quickly

"There Ain't no baby ere" Daryl shook his head his brow scrunched, pure confusion on is face

She then watched as his eyes widened at the realization, he shook his head again as if to stair at her differently.

"Daryl I'm pregnant" she said more confidence in her voice.

"Ya sure?" he asked

"Taken two tests," she responded

"You have to be fucking with me," Daryl said in disbelief.

Thank you to all that have subscribed and favorite my story I really appreciate it. I apologize for the some what dark theme of this chapter but I couldn't really image it another way. What will Daryl real reaction is, and better yet what will the group think?

Till next time

Story


	6. MoonShine Conception

(Lemon a head just to warn you :D )

"You're a good man Daryl Dixon" Beth said walking back into what once was the living room on the cabin She handed him another mansion jar half full of moon shine.

He arched his brow accepting the drink; he couldn't help but realize how close she sat to him. Almost practically in his lap, if he were sober, would have moved away, he could help to notice how nice it was, to be so close to her

"What" she giggled

"You told me to keep reminding you right?"

Daryl just rolled his eyes chuckling a bit.

"You really nice arms to" her eyes widened, a small blush on her face.

"Yer done" Daryl said easily taking the glass from the blonde placing it out of her reach.

She instantly with out thinking, reached over attempting to grab the glass. She was now placed in his lap each leg at his side, something caught her attention she looked over catching Daryl's glaze, and his eyes were dark with what she could only guess would be lust. She stared into them for a moment, before leaning down kissing him.

She was surprised when the kiss was returned, it wasn't long before the kiss deepened, both of there tongues fighting for dominance, Beth's moaned into the kiss. She began to rock her hips into his. Her hands on his chest, then working there way up to his hair she heard him groan.

The kiss held nothing else but lust, there groans and heavy breathing filled the broken down cabin. His hands that sat on her hips, now explored her lower body, she nodded in approval feeling him tugged at her pants, they managed to free one leg from her pants as she sat back on his lap, she was surprised to already feel his skin under hers.

He placed his hands on her hips, raising her up and slipping himself into her. The both groaned at the contact, Beth placing her hands back into his hair. He moved his hands up and down, encouraging her to continue the pase on her own.

She moaned in his ear, attempting to keep quite though the squeaking floor boards weren't helping their cause. She had down begun to quicken her pase, Daryl's hips began to match her speed as his hands were tight on her hips. She watched as his breath quickened and his eyes had rolled back in his head.

They sat in silence both attempted to catch their breath. He patted the side of her thigh signaling, for her to get off him. She moved watching in one quick motion he slipped his pants back on, she on the other hand took a couple moments to place her jeans and boot back on.

The sexual tension had left the room, leaving them both satisfied though both to shy to admit it. She sat opposite side of the room staring in to the half empty glass of moonshine that she had taken back from Daryl. She could feel his eyes on her; she didn't know if she should meet the gaze or pretend it wasn't happening.

"Ya okay?" he asked

"I'm fine" she responded with a small smile

"I didn't hurt ya?" he asked again

She shook her head, giggling shyly

They had spent what felt like hours in silence, lost in there own thoughts, Beth looked over to Daryl, who looked like he had been battling some of his more tougher demons.

"Let's burn it down" she said attempting to brake the tension

She watched as Daryl lifted his brow attempting figure out what she was talking about.

"Like starting over again" she continued

He looked around then nodded

"Were gonna need more boos" he said getting up walking to the table.

(Sorry about the teaser guys, I intentionally wrote this for the first chapter, but then chickened out. I'm attempting to really put some thought into Daryl's reaction. Don't worry it's a work in progress.

I'm so thankful for all the people who have read my story, favorite and followed. It means the word to me, to hear what you think of my story; it also helps me make it a better story.

Thank you so much)

Story


	7. Little Dixion

They sat there in silence, Daryl just staring at her; she bit her lips as she swung her feet off the end off the bed.

"Daryl?" she repeated

"I heard ya" he responded

The silence was awkward; she had opened her mouth to speak a couple of times but then deciding that it would be best to stay silent.

"I'm sorry, he died" Daryl apologized

She raised a brow in confusion then realizing, he thought Beth had been pregnant with her last boyfriend Zack's baby

"It's not Zack's" Beth said

"Who else ya been sleepin with?" he asked in disbelief

"Last time I had sex, I was drunk" she pointed out the obvious.

Beth nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw the knife that sat idol in his hand before the conversation slam into floor, with his fist following beside the wall, leaving a huge hole.

"Daryl?" she said concerned.

He looked back at her, his fist now hitting the wall for a second time, and destruction continued as he walked down the hallway breaking a few tables heading down the stairs. She wanted to chase after him. But it was best to give him space.

Pregnancy was the last thing on his mind; he walked into the living room grabbing the hand gun and arrows that sit at the door. With out looking back, he slammed the door behind him

Why couldn't she have had a drinking problem, hell he was an expert in dealing with that shit, he growled as his fist hit another tree as he walked though the woods. For the first time in a while he went looking for walkers.

"You're a good man Daryl Dixon" played in his head mocking him.

He was pretty sure she told him her age. But really never paid attention to things like that. Matter of the fact was that he was way way too old for her, he could easily have been her father. Now he was going to be a father, he walked into a small town that had a dozen wondering walkers. His heavy foot steps, bringing the attention of the first walker, his fist met contact with a soften skull of a walker.

He knew he shouldn't have drank with her; it was a stupid fucking idea. Because of his fuck up the only thing that he had left in the world, would be taken away. He knew nothing of pregnancy, yet alone child birth. He cared for Beth, more than he'd like to admit.

After finally knocking the head off another approaching walker he walked over to an abandoned building he had killed the last of the towns zombies, he decide he should look around for supplies, before heading home, once out of he last house as the sun began to set realizing he need to get back to Beth. Making it back to the house as the sun disappeared.

He took a deep breath, hoping that he let out enough anger to keep is cool, and hoping that he hadn't frightened Beth to badly

He knocked the usual three times on the door, and then grew concerned as waiting for a response.

"Beth?" he called out

He knocked louder the next time, repeating her name after a few moments

"I hear you," a soft voice finally replied from the other end of the closed door.

"Than open tha damn door" he growled in annoyance

"So you can flip out again" her answer was short.

"I ain't dealing with this shit, I'll sleep out side" he growled

As he turned his back to walk down the stairs, he heard the door open.

"Don't sleep outside, you'll get sick." Beth replied

he looked back to see Beth, she looked as bad as he felt, he bit his lip as he sighed, he wasn't up to arguing with her. He walked in the door listening to close and lock it behind him. He looked around, Beth hadn't cleaned up any of the mess that he had made that morning tables and little glass knickknacks still laid on the floor.

He watched Beth out of the corner of his eye, as she pulled one of the chairs back over the door. He raised his brow

"When you slammed the door it broke the latch, this helps keep it sucrly shut." She wedged it under the door handle.

He reached in to his back pocket pulling out the candy bar that he found earlier that day and handed it to her. He wasn't surprised when she paid more attention to his broken and bloody knuckles.

"Oh Daryl" she grouched taking his hand in to hers, leading him over to the couch.

Lucky for him, all the medical supplies from when he fell out of a tree were still on the coffee table. She made room for her self on the table as Daryl sat on the couch. It was quite as he watched her begun to clean up his knuckles.

"Shit that hurts" he growled taking his hand back

"This wouldn't have happened, if you wouldn't have freaked out" Beth reminded him

"Well I wouldn't have freaked out, if you weren't pregnant" He growled back

The look of pure annoyance played strongly on her face, her arms crossed against her chest

"It's not all my fault you know" her voice snobby

He sighed in frustration, that didn't come out like he meant it to

"Not like that," his voice was low, he watched as Beth's arms came from her chest and the continued to work on his hands.

The room was quite, the tension was pretty heavy in the room as Beth finished up wrapping up his hand.

"How far along are ya?" he asked

"I'm thinking 3 month's" her voice low.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" voice low

"I didn't now I was till last week" she responded

"How could ya not know!" he growled

"Sorry, didn't know haven't been pregnant before!" she said in returned

He took a deep breath attempting to calm him self, not wanting to lose his temper again. He stood up walking in to the bathroom to wash up.

He walked back into the living room, where Beth sat on the couch a large white book in her hand. He walked over sitting in the recliner beside her, curiosity go the better of him as he looked over Beth's shoulder seeing her graphic pictures, of a woman full dilated in labor.

"Jesus Christ Beth!" he said I shock quickly looking away from the book.

"Nothing wrong with an educational book," she defended herself

"I think I should know, what's going to happen to my body" she continued

He sat there in an uncomfortable silence, as Beth studied the book, he had been picking at this nails with a pocket knife, looking over at her and the book occasionally, and he noticed the smirk on her face.

"What's that fer?" he asked

"Little Dixon is 2.5 inches long" she said guessing how long with her fingers. "

"And weighs 5 oz" she continued

"Little Dixon?" he asked a little in shock.

"It's impossible to tell the sex of the baby yet, either way it will be part of there name I" she paused.

"If you don't want it to have your last name, I totally understand." Her voice grew quite as she looked down

"Nah its fine just ain't use to hearin it is all" he said quietly

he could see the relief in her eyes as she gave him a small smile, she had spend the entire night reading over that book, he did also though he would have never admitted it.

a/n Sorry for taking so long guys, I recently moved and had a ridiculously hard time getting internet over here but I'm back.

Once again thank you so much of reading my story.

Till next time

Story


	8. Baby Bump

Daryl secretly watched her out of the corner of his eyes; he couldn't help but watch her. No matter how many times she comforted him, telling him it wasn't his fault. She was so young, what killed him every time he'd hear her get sick in the bathroom then coming out acting like nothing happened.

It had been a couple weeks since she had sprung the news on him, he had been out front cutting up some large limbs to keep them warm though out the night, it seemed Beth was always cold, and he would do anything to keep her warm, anything that avoided physical contact anyway. He learned from that mistake.

She also slept more often having random bust of energy, the falling asleep on the couch or anywhere she sat down really. Make it impossible, to even thinking about leaving the safety of their home. He knew that Beth felt just as guilty as he did everyday they stayed there not looking for the others. If there were others left. He wouldn't get his hopes up.

He had finished cutting up the wood grabbing an arm full as he slung his Stryker onto his free shoulder and caring the axe in his other hand. Placing the axe at the door as he opened it he watched as Beth had tore the entire couch a part. Sitting on the coffee table, the chocolate bar, that he had given her a couple weeks back in her hand.

"I found it" she said to him, her smile large.

He was a loss for words as he placed the fire wood and Stryker down beside the door. He rolled his eyes as he walked over flopping down onto the chair. She had fixed the cushions on the couch and sat on the side closest to Daryl. The smile never left her face as she smelt the chocolate. She opened the wrapper slowly and let out a low moan that sent a shiver down his spine, as she took the first bite.

She looked over to him she then leaned over offering him the candy bar Daryl took the candy bar braking off a small piece, handing it back to her. He watched as she rolled her eyes, taking the candy back.

"What?" he asked afraid he took too much

"You can't eat off the mother of your child?" she smirked taking another bite of the bar.

He nearly choked on the piece as the words came out of her mouth; he watched her smirk before taking a bite handing it to him.

"Have chew in, did think ya appreciated he taste is all" he said braking of another piece before handing the rest off to Beth; he never really liked chocolates believing that it was a girl food.

"Nicotine kills you know" she said idly slipping the last bite into her mouth

"And it's just one of the Thousands of things that are trying to kill us already" he replied

"You don't have to say that twice" Beth said placing her hand on her stomach

They then sat in a comfortable silence, Daryl growling at himself for his choice of words he watched as Beth pick one of the books that she had been studying.

"Can we go on a run tomorrow?" she asked looking up from the book.

"No" he said quickly

"I can make one, whatcha needing" he quickly explained himself.

"I want to come with" Beth augured

"In your condition no" he said no room for argument

"I need out of this house, you get to leave all the time I have to stay here" she continued

"Ta hunt and collect firewood"

"I'm tired of staying in this crappy house all day I'm going out tomorrow with or with out you. She stood up quickly storming up the stairs

"Over my dead body," he growled

It had been later in the night when he noticed Beth hadn't came down to make dinner assuming that she was still angry with him, her mood swings were going to drive him crazy. He walked in the kitchen preparing the rest of the deer that he had caught the other day.

Leaving the gas stove on low he ran quickly up the stairs to the room they now shared opening the door.

"hey Beth, din" he lost his trail of thought as he had walked on Beth nude from the waist up she quickly covered her breast with her arms but leaving her slight baby bulge out for him to see. He couldn't help but stare .Beth hand been wearing baggie shirts hiding it but now it was out for him to see, making it more really then it already was.

After coming to his scenes he looked a way quickly looking at the ground. "m sorry, dinner is ready" he said quietly

He made his plate as he sat down at the dinner table picking at his food, he was surprised when Beth walked down sitting across from him. he looked up at her catching her gaze then looking down

"m sorry" he repeated

"It's alright; it's hard not to look at it." She said taking a bite of deer, they ate in silence for a little bit, as always he watched her out of the corner of his eye. After they finished eating, Beth collected the plates and headed into the kitchen.

"no desert this time" she laughed

Daryl rolled his eyes he got up from the table making his way to the recliner grabbing his arrows tools as he began to make himself busy shaping them. Beth took her usual seat on the couch.

"We really need to go on a run, you know I'm good at finding things you miss" she

attempted to persuade him.

"Sure how fast can you waddle way from a walker?" he asked in a mocking tone

"I'm not Fat Daryl" she nearly yelled

"Why can't ya be happy ere? Ya got food, water"

"I just want out of the house every once in a while" she interrupted him

"Cant ya see 'm trying to keep ya safe" he stated, anger in his voice.

"I already fucked up," she watched as his eyes landed on her abdomen

"I ain't put ya in anymore danger" his voice became softer once more.

He always blamed himself for everything, even though the thousands of times she for gave him. She placed her hand on his arm; she wasn't surprised that he pulled it away.

"I'm very grateful for you Daryl, with out you I'd would have been dead long ago" she felt she had explained it several times now

"I'll stay right beside you; sure it might take a little longer. But please just this once" she was almost begging her blue eyes staring up at him.

"You listen to every word I say, Do not leave my sight" his voice was stern

She nodded in agreement on every word; she couldn't help the smile that was forming on her face.

After finishing shaping his arrows and other weapons he placed them in front of the door, only taking the Stryker and an arrow swinging it over his shoulder.

"Time for bed, were wanted to get up before dawn" he waited as Beth gathered her things and walked up the stairs behind him.

She unmade her bed, as Daryl started the small fire that was continued in a small outside fire pit people used in town. After he was finished he walked over to his spot sitting down looking over to Beth who still had his pillows and blanket

"Come sleep up here tonight" Beth patted the side of the bed and wasn't surprised when he shook his head no.

"Please I'm cold" she wined

"Got the fire goin" he stated

"Fine" Beth threw him his pillows and his blanket, he watched with a raise brow as Beth collect her pillows and a couple blankets. Sitting beside him, she placed her pillows beside his and stretched her blankets out to cover his lap

"If I'm going to stay warm by myself, gotta get closer to the fire" she said after fixing her blankets and lying down.

"Yer gonna get sick sleeping on a cold floor" he stated attempting to get her back up onto the bed.

"You're doing it and you're not sick" she argued back turning around to look at him as her eyes widen and she went silent.

The look on her face frightened him, "Beth" he whispered fear in his voice.

She quickly too his hand placing it on her swallow belly, he was confused at first as Beth's hand held his there, just as he attempted to pull away and he felt the strange bubbling feeling. He looked at her eyebrow arched

"How are you doing that?" He asked

"It's not me" her smile played a cross her face, she giggled watching Daryl expression of confusion into surprise.

"Dose it hurt?" He asked

She shook her head no as the strange feeling stopped, he quickly pulled his hand away from her, not sure what he was suppose to say or do. He bit his bottom lip as he watched Beth get comfortable on the floor next to the fire rolling on her side she was soon fast asleep.

He sat up leaning against the wall, now finally feeling his baby move. He instantly regretted agreeing for Beth to come with him on his next run. He had attempted to come up with a good excuse to keep her in the house. He had eventually dozed of sound asleep on the wooden floor next to the fire

A/N Thank you all so much for staying with me though this story, it means a lot to me I love to hear what you think.

Story


	9. Ducks Are Unisex Right?

Beth had woken up early that morning, excited that she would finally be able to get out of the house. She made a mental list of what she would want to pick up. Caned food and warmer clothes were starters on her list, but it wouldn't hurt to start looking of things for their new baby. Baby shopping was supposed to be fun right?

She nearly let out a sob when she thought of Maggie, how she missed her sister and prayed every night that she would find her. But then she was afraid to. Things had changed greatly since they last saw each other, their father had died, their home had been destroyed and she was now pregnant.

She had decide that she was ready to get out of bed, when something was restraining her, she looked down seeing Daryl's protective hand over her swollen belly she couldn't help but smile as she laid back down, moving back pressing against him. It was nice to be lying against a warm body

He snored lightly in her ear; she closed her eyes enjoying the closeness as long as she could. That's what one thing that was nice about the end of the world, there weren't really any set times they had anything from sun rise to late sun set.

Beth had eventually dozed back off to sleep, when Daryl had finally woken up. He grunted, as he attempted to move his sore body from the position he was in. he yawned stretching she heard as his bones crack she rolled over to him a smile on her face.

"Good morning" she said as she busted out with laughter as some of Daryl's hair stuck up. She reached forward taking the cow lick, and smoothing it down with her hands.

"The hell that for?" he grouched, sitting out of her reach she rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"Next time I'll leave it and let you look like a fool" She said crossing her arms

"Who's gonna see?" He argued

"Well if were ever attacked, you want them to take you seriously right?" she argued in return

He took a deep breath it was to early for his, he reached forward to grab the knife he kept up by his pillow a loud snap could be heard as he held his right shoulder in pain he let out a low hiss

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" Beth said instantly at his side instantly forgetting there little argument.

"Let me see" she reached forward to put her hand on his shoulder

"I'm okay" He growled

"I don't think so, you won't know for sure until I look at it" she argued now on her knees in front of him.

"Why are you so afraid, they can't be that horrible" she said

"I mean, do you regret getting them that much?"

Daryl's face quickly turned to anger, how the hell she sees his scars and now she talks about them like there nothing, he tilted his head at her last statement.

"Daddy always told me, ya regret getting them eventually"

"Tattoos?" he thought to himself, he couldn't help the small smirk that came to his face after realizing that she had thought he was ashamed of his tattoos.

"Got a lot of em when I was drunk" He told the partial truth.

"Did they hurt?" she asked him excitement in her voice.

"Nah not really" he responded

How many do you have?

"Lost count" he answered

Beth looked displeased with his answer, "Well if it means anything to you, I don't' think there stupid, I like them" She said with a small blush

"If you not going to let me look at it, because of your horrific tattoos, well you are alright on the run today or do you want me to get you a pain pill?"

"We ain't going" he said stern leaning against the wall

"What?" She nearly screeched

"My shooting shoulder is outta wack, can't protect your ass princess." He said in the coldest tone hoping that would end it.

"If you'd stop being stubborn and actually try we could leave" she nearly growled

When Daryl went completely silent, she had decided she would continue to prepare with out him. Her anger only grew, when he was doing everything in his power to stop her, not telling her where the bullets were.

After a while she walked over sitting on the couch in defeat, she was exusted her head leaned back as her hand was placed on her stomach. She felt Daryl's steps as he walked beside her and sat in the recliner.

"'m not doin'this just ta be a dick ya know" He said quietly

"That's hard to believe" her answer was short

"I don't want ya hurt"

"You agreed to it last night" she said arms crossed

"That was before" he fell silent

"Before what?" Beth asked now sitting on the end of the couch.

"Ya don't realize what going up for risk if ya leave."

"I want out of the house Daryl I want to help; it's not fair for you to be doing all the work."

"Life aint fair, grow up ya gotta start thinking bout the safety of others" he said looking down at her stomach.

"That's why I want to go; I haven't left the house since we found out two months ago. We have nothing for this baby, No diapers, blankets clothes or formula." She took a deep breath not letting her hormones get the best of her.

"Can we please just go to a couple of houses, Let me collect a few things and then we'll be home. I promise I can make it

"Daryl couldn't say no to her any longer, he and no idea what a baby would need and no real desire to get it. It made him nervous to let Beth out into this shirt world.

"Alright, two houses and I chose the location ya don't leave my side ya hear?" he explained defeated

"Her smile grew, as she walked over hugging Daryl." thank you she laughed.

A slight blush came across his face, placing his hand on her back, in a slight embrace, the watching as she quickly went up the stair.

He couldn't help the over protectiveness he felt when they had left the safety of there home. He had pulled the car as close to the house as possible, he opened the door for her then closed it behind her.

She had noticed Daryl wasn't nearly going as fast as he usually did, and he kept looking over to her. She'd smile sweetly as his eyes would make it back on to the road. They were at lest thirty minutes away from way from where they were originally located, Beth had been keeping track of the time on the car radio.

They stopped at a small cul-de-sac, Daryl had given Beth strict instructions to stay low in the car, and not to come out until he had came back for her. She began to worry it had been at lest fifteen minutes, since he had left to check the houses. She grabbed the gun that sat in the glove department and exited the car slowly making sure the door didn't slam be hind her.

She started off where she saw Daryl head though the houses, she walked up to the door the first abandoned house, slamming the door. After a few seconds with out response she began to check the other houses. She was surprised on how many houses Daryl could clear on his own

Finally what seemed like forever Daryl had a few moments alone, he had to admit he was taking his time though the houses picking though the things they would need so he could please Beth and bring her back to safety of the house quicker.

He had made it into a bedroom that looked to be of a younger man. He began looking though the dressers for more warmer things to wear though the colder sessions when he saw a stack of naughty magazines behind the socks he had pushed to the side.

He stopped for a moment to examine them, first there mostly were the average lesbian porn but as he went deeper into the pile he found a few on anal sex. He tilted his head back and took a deep breath.

He missed sex, it had been quite some time senesce he had just had casual sex no emotions or strings attached. He would give up his next pack of smokes for it. Beth had been tempting him so much lately, her breast had grown quit a bit since the beginning of her pregnancy, and she never wore a bra. Hell he was pretty sure a couple of time she wasn't even wearing pants under those large t-shirts she stole from him.

The only reason he got luck that night was the fact that she was shit faced drunk. She wanted nothing sexually to do with him. Even if she did, she deserved much more then to be thrown on to the bed and ravished.

He picked two of the magazines and slipped them into the bottom of the bag, he was now begging to feel guilty about leaving Beth in the car for so long, after exiting the house he began to walk back to the car, his passé quickened when he noticed Beth wasn't in the car.

His heart jumped into his chest as he took a deep breath attempting to follow a few track that Beth and made, lucky enough for him it had rained this city so the mud on the bottom of Beth's boots lead him to a large two story house.

He walked in slowly into the house, walking slowly up the stairs he could hear Beth's happy tunes coming from the open door fathers in the hallway. He walked up to the door peering in. Beth sat on her but legs crossed as she had a few huge plastic containers in front of her.

"Do you think this is unisex?" she turned around showing Daryl a footed baby sleeper with ducks on it.

Daryl shrugged, surprised and proud that she noticed him behind her.

"Girls can like ducks to I guess" she answered her own question putting it into pile

"Ya know ya weren't suppose ta leave the car right?" he asked

"I was worried about you so I came looking" She responded.

"Didn't get very far,"

"No you were in the yellow house to houses back. I saw you in a window. Figured you were okay." She explained

"Next time ya listen to me or your not goin" he attempted to be mean

"Yes Mr. Dixon" She said rolling her eyes

She had spent hours, going though each and every room in every house on the block.

When a bag was full Daryl would carry it out to the car, though he had to admit with all the stupid little extras she did find good things, she had found him a carton of cigarettes that some one who had been stashing things and camping out in there house.

"I'm ready to go" he groaned looking at Beth.

She had been smelling some perfumes, when he came back looking at her. She sighed rolled her eyes and grabbed the bag that was in her hand.

"I've got it I promise" she said as he attempted to grab the bag, she had to admit it was sweet that he wouldn't let her carry anything.

"I can't believe babies, need all this shit" Daryl said throwing his bag on top the baby car seat.

"Daryl stop the car I have to pee" Beth announced holding on to the door

"You can't hold it until we get back"

"No!" Beth nearly screeched

"Why didn't you go back there?"

Because I didn't' have to but all theses bumpy roads are really making me have to go!

"Daryl pulled off to the side of the road; there were plenty of trees and tall grass. Beth jumped out of the car and began to run into the woods, she knew better then to just drop her pants and relive herself.

She looked around the area, there weren't any resent walker tracks and the branches weren't broken so she assumed it would be safe. She found a bush and unbuckled her pants to do her business. As she began to pull up her pants, the familiar death groan came up behind her freighting in her and making her fall on her face.

Her scream made Daryl jump; he grabbed his cross bow and ran into the forest. He shot the walker that was nearly on top of Beth. Knocking it to the side before it could land on Beth.

He quickly grabbed her arm pulling her back up, and examines her she didn't looked bruised or bitten.

"Did it get ya?" he asked his voice in a panic

"She shook her head quickly, her body shaking from fear"

She felt as Daryl placed his hand on her belly, and felt him sigh with relief when the baby kicked him.

"Aint leaving my sight no more," he said grabbing Beth by the arm pulling her up to the car even as she attempted to fix her pants.

((Talk about getting caught with your pants around your ankles poor Beth

Their starting to feel, that sexual tension.

And I wonder what Beth is hiding in that bag

Until next time everyone

Thank you so much for following me though this

I apologize for the long pauses in between. Work and house work suck badly

And the episode of walking dead last night BAD ASS

Thanks as always

story.))


End file.
